Excuse Me!
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Myth of the Gallagher Girls forum: Who is Nick? That's exactly what Macey McHenry, too, wonders during her ten minuets, twenty two and three fourths of a second with him.


**A/N: I'm impartial when it comes to Macey but as it nears my membership anniversary I feel like I need to tie up some loose ends. Was anyone else wondering who the heck the mythical 'Nick' was that always kept cropping up in the Gallagher Girls fandom? I didn't see him in any of the books and I was beyond confused, my friend was good enough to tell me who he was. Apparently he's a fannon OC. However I'm here to make it simpler (and cannon) and dub thee Nick of Heist Society. This was a while ago but I haven't quite let go of this plot bunny.**

* * *

Textured fabric swept the floor. High heels clicking across the tile. Clutched in one manicured hand was a designer 'Bishop' bag. One of the many entrepreneuring new labels. With a disguised stun gun in the other.

Macey McHenry was ready. She had been entrusted with possibly the most important task of project H2254. The task of being the courier. As a former Gallagher alumni she was her own credentials but that didn't stop the background checks, grade reviews and trial tests.

That's how serious H2254 was. It was simply, the future. A fleeting smile playing on her face she fell. Tumbling awkwardly and perfectly choreographed into another women. Taking down the other woman who was innocently talking to a man.

They both layer sprawled on the ground. Most people looking on recognized Macey's stunning looks and persona. Some others saw Senator McHenry's daughter. A few giggled at the embarrassing sight. One other, though, saw a trade-off.

-/-

"Hello" There was a distinct high-class British accent that greeted her. It had been a few hours since the trade-off. Macey was preparing to leave. He held himself like no other Macey knew. Tall and confident, however there was a roughness that suggested that these type of functions were not his norm.

He looked ready to jump but completely calm at the same time. Macey remembered him as the man talking to her target trade partner. Deciding to humor him Macey shifting her weight. Her fully loaded clutch at her side. He was cute. Although then again she was gorgeous.

Not that that made an overwhelming difference. "Hey."

His smile became more pronounced as they walked now side by side out into the corridor to the elevator. "Nice trick by the way."

Macey was a world-class spy. She knew men and guys like no one else. But that caught her off guard. "Excuse me?"She asked masking her curiosity and smiled flirting lightly with him hoping to get him to shy away. Who he was, she had no idea. Frankly she shouldn't care and she didn't.

He didn't do that. Instead he kept walking to the elevator and right before pushing the Down button. "The con."He said simply.

Macey smiled again albeit this time less flirty. Repeating "excuse me?"

He had pushed the down button now and turning to face him he held out a hand. "Nick." Staring at the hand for a moment she rejected it. Retiring the hand to his side he smirked not fazed. He stepped aside for her to enter the elevator. Which she did. Instead of approaching her question he took the back entrance. "Oh a Bishop. Exquisite taste."

Glancing at her bag and at its unsaid implications she looked at 'Nick' in a new light. Probably undeserved and she could have easily been overestimating him but there was come thing that just captured her attention.

"It was a gift."

"I'm sure. And how much did Miss Dowry have again in there?"

With her laser beam eyes ready to toast him to a crisp, that was when she realized. A smile returned to her face as she regained control of the situation. Macey didn't like loosing control. She liked knowing what was happening. Perhaps that's why she became a spy. To be in on all intell. Multiple physiologists had informed her that her need of knowledge was due to early adolescence. Not that she put any stock in what they had to say. Most people would tell anything to her parents, true or not.

"Not enough." A simple answer but one that made his closed mouth smile widen.

She allowed a plan to form in her mind. It would be too much to handcuff him now and not to mention making a scene. They had though, only three more floors till ground level. He examined her, eyes running up and down. Scrutinizing not drooling, Macey noted with a sliver of surprise.

Not commenting but returning the favor, Macey scanned like a Gallagher Girl first. Keeping an eye out for weapons, a possible concealed firearm or a possible weapon. Measuring strength and speed. She could take him down in a second but he besides being an observer posed no threat to her target. However, then again, an observer could pose plenty a threat. Now she scanned him like the teenage girl. He had a Harry Connick jr. engemina.

Lightly muscled, lean and cute. The accent just added to his appeal. And if she had been anyone else she might have melted and turned a bold rouge. But she wasn't just anyone. So she responded like a Gallagher Girl would, with a smirk and a disarming smile.

No evidence that she had taken anything way from this abnormal experience. But like every sane girl, every sane relatively normal girl, she cocked her hip as the elevator door opened. Mimicking a phone with her hand, mouthed 'Call me'. Knowing full well that there was no way that he could.

He wasn't supposed to be at those gatherings, he couldn't ask about the guest list and her obviously hadn't recognized her. It was with satisfaction that she strutted up to the awaiting car, satisfied with her exit and mission.

* * *

**A/N: Trying out a new writing style, like it? I tried to mimic Ally Carter. Though I'm not quite satisfied. I've also been watching Bones and NCIS, can you tell what parts of the story have been influenced by said shows?**

**Always Writing, **

**-Rrit**


End file.
